El Caballero Carmesí
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Sin recuerdos de su infancia, Naruto ha estado bajo el cuidado del clan Gremory desde sus 6 años siempre cuidando y protegiendo a Rias de todo pero cuando esta ingresó a la academia, él decidió hacer un viaje con el objetivo de volverse más fuerte y así poder evitar cierto matrimonio arreglado, pero lo que averiguó durante este viaje hará que su vida de un cambio impresionante.
1. Prologo

**-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeenos días gente!-Dice cierto escritor entrando en escena muy animado.-Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con uno de los dos fics que quiero publicar este mes de Marzo, a aparte de los fics que me toca publicar este mes, y no, no se me ha olvidado el cap de Deed, es solo que para los que no lo sepáis tuve un problema con el archivo de word donde estaba escrito y unas 2000 palabras se fueron a la M y rescribir todo eso no es plato de buen gusto (lo mismo pasó con el archivo de Sabio pero tuve la suerte que de ese pude salvar bastantes palabras), y ademas me puse malo, un gripe de estas pasajeras que te joden un par de días, días en los que a pesar de estar malo tenía que ir a currar, pero bueno dejemos todos esos malos rollos a un lado y pasemos a lo importante, este nuevo fic, crossover de Naruto y High School DxD, como siempre NarutoxHarem aunque en esta ocasión la pareja principal será Rias.-**

 **-Esperamos que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia.-Dice el cuarteto de hermanas mientras retiran una tonelada de bebidas energéticas del cuarto de Akuma.**

 **-Y no os preocupes que todo lo anteriormente mencionado ya esta en camino.-Dice el escritor antes de abrir otra lata y seguir escribiendo haciendo que algo de humo salga de su teclado.**

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videjuego/película que aparezca en este fic, solo son míos las creaciones originales que mi perturbada mente cree._

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

* * *

Prologo

Paz y tranquilidad era todo lo que en este día se podía respirar en el tranquilo Infierno donde las cosas parecían ir como de costumbre con cierta heredera de cabellos rojos volviendo locos a los criados de cierta mansión pues de nuevo la joven había decidido que sería divertido jugar al escondite. Todos los criados de la gran mansión Gremory buscaban por todos lados a la pequeña Rias de 6 años de edad, aunque la verdad algunos se preguntaban porque lo hacían, total solo había una persona en todo el lugar que era capaz de encontrar a la joven heredera cuando se escondía, se escondiese donde se escondiese. Mientras todos la buscaban, Rias sonreía orgullosa desde su más reciente escondite, se trataba de un viejo reloj el cual ya no funcionaba y solo servía de adorno para uno de los pasillos de la mansión, estaba segura de que esta vez ni siquiera él sería capaz de encontrarla, o eso pensaba hasta que la puertecilla del reloj se abrió.

-Ingenioso escondite Rias_ojou, sin duda nadie ha debido de reparar en este viejo reloj.-Dijo la persona delante de la pelirroja que hinchaba tiernamente las mejillas.

Se trataba de un chico joven, de unos 9 o 10 años, ojos tan azules como dos zafiros, de cabello rojo como el mismo fuego, algo corto y erizado, con una coleta hasta media espalda. El muchacho vestía un uniforme de mayordomo, zapatos negros de suela lisa, pantalones negros con la raya en medio, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra de botones dorados con un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que siempre me encuentras sin importar donde me encuentre Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la niña mientras el pelirroja le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Ya se lo he dicho varias veces Ojou, no importe donde se encuentre, yo siempre seré capaz de encontrarla sin importar lo que ocurra ya que he jurado serviros y protegeros de por vida.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y con la mano derecha sobre el corazón haciendo que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de rojo mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.-Vamos, vuestra madre está muy preocupada, vayamos juntos a pedirle perdón, ¿os parece?-

Naruto ofreció su mano la pelirroja quien lo miró a los ojos haciendo que este le regalase una gentil sonrisa, ella sintió como su estomago se removía antes de sonreír y tomar la mano de ojiazul que no la soltó en todo el camino hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

 **Varios años más tarde**.

Un radiante sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo sobre la cuidad de Kuoh, la gente iba y venía inmersa en sus asuntos personales mientras en cierta academia solo para chicas y más concretamente en cierto cuarto de un club ubicado en el viejo edificio de la escuela, una joven muchacha pelirroja suspiraba con añoranza mientras miraba por la ventana. La joven se trataba de Rias Gremory que en su último año de secundaría ya se veía como toda una mujer, con su largo cabello rojo cayendo a lo largo de su espalda hasta su bien formado trasero, de hermosa figura de reloj de arena, grandes pechos copa D y su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón de ojos color azul agua.

-Aaaghh, esto es muy difícil Akeno_sempai.-Dijo alguien de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se trataba de su más reciente sirviente con quien había tenido que gastar sus 8 piezas de peones para poder revivirla, Hyuoudou Isae, de segundo curso. Se trataba de una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello castaño con dos largos mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su rostro hasta sus pechos, ojos ambarinos y figura semejante al de la pelirroja aunque quizás ella aun no llegaba del todo a la copa D, usaba el uniforme de la academia solo que sin la capa. Al lado de la pelicastaña se encontraba Himejima Akeno, de la misma edad que Rias, tenía el cabello negro, largo, atado en una coleta alta y unos bonitos ojos violetas, con una figura tan voluptuosa como la de la pelirroja aunque quizás sus pechos eran algo más grandes que los de la heredera Gremory, ella usaba el uniforme femenino junto a unas calcetas negras.

-Simplemente no te frustres Isae_san, sigue intentándolo y lo acabaras logrando.-Dijo Kira Yuto, la "maid" del club de lo oculto mientras servía algo de té a una chica peliblanca.

Kira era una chica de largo cabello rubio platinado que caía a lo largo por toda su espalda, de ojos azules con un pequeño lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo, de figura un poco más modesta que las anteriormente 3 mencionadas, redondos pechos copa C y lindas piernas. La peliblanca a la que le servía el té se trataba de Koneko Toujou, de primer año además de una nekomata, tenía el cabello corto y blanco como la cal con un pasador de pelo en forma de cara de gato, de ojos color avellana, de cuerpo pequeño en todos los sentidos.

-Eso es fácil decirlo.-Dijo la chica pelicastaña mientras seguía tratando de hacer uno de los ejercicios que la Himejima le había puesto el día de hoy, tratar de crear un pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano.

-Ara, ara, seguro que si Naruto_kun estuviese aquí esto sería más fácil, ¿no crees Bouchou?-Dijo la reina del clan Gremory haciendo asentir a todos los presentes a excepción de Isae que no sabía de quien hablaban.

-¿Quién es Naruto_kun?-Preguntó curiosa la ojiamar ladeando un poco el rostro.

-Es el amado caballero de Bouchou.-Respondió Akeno algo burlona con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada.

-¿Amado caballero?-Preguntó desconcertada Isae.

\- Akeno no inventes cosas que puedan malinterpretarse.-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo reír a la pelinegra.-Isae_chan, Naruto_kun es como mi mayordomo personal, quien se encarga de preparar mi ropa, protegerme...ese tipo de cosas.-

-Ooh, ya veo, ¿entonces también es un miembro de tu nobleza Bouchou?-Preguntó la Hyuodou mientras sentaba junto a la albina a comer pastas.

-No, Naruto_kun no es parte de mi nobleza ya que el está a las ordenes de mi padre pero aun así es como si lo fuera.-Respondió la ojiazul con calma.

-Entiendo, y, ¿donde está ahora mismo?-Preguntó la ojiamabar mientras se comía una galleta.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi también.-Dijo Rias mirando hacia otro lado algo triste haciendo que Isae mirase a Akeno es busca de una respuesta.

-Naruto_kun es 3 años mayor que Rias y yo, cuando él se graduó en su colegio y nosotras ingresamos en la academia decidió hacer un viaje de entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte.-Respondió la ojivioleta haciendo asentir a la chica.

-Recuerdo que cuando se marcho dijo algo como "en este viaje forjaré la espada y el escudo que me permita protegeros Ojou"-Dijo la rubia haciendo que Rias se pusiera como su pelo haciendo reír a las demás.

-Moou, dejad ya de meteros conmigo, se supone que soy vuestra ama.-Dijo de forma algo infantil la pelirroja.

-Jaja, y, ¿cómo es Naruto_san?-Pregunto la pelicastaña antes de que le saliera una gota en la nuca al ver los rostros soñadores de las 4 mujeres, incluido el de Koneko.

-Es cálido.-Dijo algo apenada la nekomata.

-Es muy trabajador y servicial.-Dijo la sonriente y muy roja Kira.

-Es muy amable y siempre está dispuesto ayudar.-Dijo la sonrojada Akeno con una mano en la mejilla.

-Es como un caballero.-Dijo la sonrojada Rias con una sonrisa.

-Y-ya veo jeje.-Dijo la pelicastaña riendo algo nerviosa al ver a las 4 chicas en ese estado y ahora bastante curiosa sobre cómo era ese tal Naruto.

Mientras tanto, muy, muy lejos de Kuoh, de hecho en otro continente, podemos ver como una poderosa ventisca azota con toda su fuerza una de las tantas zonas desiertas de Siberia, no se podía ver ni una sola alma en el helado paisaje, hasta que de pronto una oscura figura empezó a divisarse en la distancia. Poco a poco la figura se fue haciendo más visible, era del tamaño de un humano y portaba un gran manto negro con capucha, caminaba a paso tranquilo hasta que estuvo cerca de lo que parecía ser un pequeño monolito, fue entonces que alzó una de sus manos colocando una pequeña piedra rojiza en la roca. La piedra brilló con fuerza y entonces ocurrió, el sujeto dio un salto hacia atrás cuando el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza, el suelo de hielo se agrietaba con un estruendoso sonido y poco a poco ese enorme ser se alzaba ante la ahora pequeña figura. El ser que en menos de un minuto se había alzado desde el suelo era inmenso, como mínimo debía de ser tan grande como un castillo, echo completamente de un hielo tan negro como la noche , un coloso realmente imponente pero que no parecía asustar para nada a la pequeña que figura, sino que además la hizo sonreír bajo la capucha.

-Vaya, si que eres enorme amigo, pero como suelen decir, cuanto más grande más dura es la caída.-Dijo el sujeto antes de quitarse el manto que lo cubría lanzándolo lejos.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, de unos 20 años más o menos, alto, de cuerpo esbelto pero fuerte, cabello rojo fuego algo erizado y largo, con un par de mechones por el frente y una larga coleta que casi caía caía hasta sus pies, ojos azules brillantes y con un pendiente plateado en su oreja izquierda. Usaba unos zapatos negros de estilo militar, unos pantalones negros anchos amarrados a su cintura por un cinturón negro, una camisa de licra de tirantes, negra con detalles rojos que se apretaba a su cuerpo de forme que se pudiese ver sus los músculos de su torso y unos largos guantes sin dedos que cubrían sus brazos hasta los codos. El muchacho extendió sus brazos formando una cruz y en el aire, justo sobre sus palmas, se formaron dos círculos mágicos de color rojo de los cuales salieron dos espadas, la de su mano derecha era grande y algo ancha, con el mango negro y el filo rojo mientras que la de la izquierda era algo más pequeña, con el mango negro y el filo blanco, ambas con un dibujo en dorado de una espada en sus hojas.

-Muy bien futuro hielo picado te lo diré de forma sencilla.-Dijo el sonriente pelirrojo mientras apuntaba al enorme coloso con su espada roja.-Tú eres el ultimo obstáculo que me separa de Rias_Ojou y el siguiente vuelo que sale hacía Japon es dentro de 10 minutos y tardo 4 en ir al aeropuerto por lo que solo puedo concederte menos de 6 minutos de mi tiempo por lo que listo o no, ¡ALLÁ VOY!-

* * *

 **-Coooooooooooooooooortén!-Dice el escritor embutido en un traje juggernaut por las represalias que puedan tomar los lectores por haber dejado el cap ahí.-Pues bien gente, hasta aquí ha llegado este prologo el cual creo que ha cumplido con su objetivo, dejaros con muchas preguntas para así engancharos a la historia jejeje. Bien algunas cosillas que decir, como ya he dicho al principio este fic será un NarutoxHarem con Rias como pareja principal, como ya habéis podido ver y como seguiréis viendo a lo largo del fic habrá bastante fems por lo que he decidido que Kuoh será una academia solo para chicas como se supone que era anteriormente según el cannon, Naruto está a las ordenes de Lord Gremory (aunque no es parte de su nobleza) pero aun así el consta como siervo de Rias por lo tanto puede participar en los Reating Games con la nobleza Gremory; y creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que explicar por el momento.-**

 **-Recordad que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o consejo los reviews son muy bienvenidos.-Dice la sonriente Ryuko.**

 **-En la pagina de Facebook de Akuma_nii_sama tendreis las imágenes de como se ven Naruto y Isae en el fic.-Dice Harumi.**

 **-No os olvidéis de pasaros por los demás fics de Akuma_sama.-Dice Yui con su adorable y a la vez aterradora sonrisa.**

 **-Y por supuesto pasaros por su canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) donde siempre anda manqueando como todo un noob.-Dice la sonriente Airi.**

 **-Pues eso ha sido todo por hoy gente, cuidaos y hasta pronto, ja ne.-Se despide el escritor antes de abrir otra lata y seguir escribiendo.**

 **-Matta nee.-Se despiden las chicas.**


	2. Un Demonio Cualquiera

**-Muuuuuuuuuy buenas gente-te-te, ¡ACHUUUUUS!-Saluda Akuma antes de caerse hacía atrás por un colosal estornuda.-**to polen, estoy harto ya, voy a tener que acabar poniéndome una mascara de esas anti gases tóxicos.-**

 **-Jajaja, y después harás vídeos sobre como hacer homunculos, ¿no?.-Bromea la pelirroja mientras lee un manga de One-Puch man.**

 **-Eso ha sido tan gracioso que se me olvidó reír.-Responde Akuma mientras se oyen quejas y gritos de la cocina.-Yui_chan lo tiene realmete difícil teniendo que enseñar a cocinar a Ryuko. Bueno gente, no os entretengo más, os dejo con los reviews del prologo, los cuales fueron un montón, 17 en total, espero que este cap os guste tanto y superemos o al menos logremos igualar esa cifra.-**

 **-Disfruten de su lectura.-Les desea Airi antes de tener que esquivar un cucharon que de alguna forma ha llegado desde la cocina.**

 **alexzero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **white kurama** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **maicol1311:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Loquin:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y no serán todas todas chicas, varios de los personajes seguirán siendo hombres.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y eso aun no lo tengo del todo decidido la verdad.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si, Naruto es un demonio, pero algo diferente a los demás, y ya veras lo que tengo planeado para poder estar cerca de Rias en la academia jeje.

 **bladetri:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **brandon:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **el nuevo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y no te preocupes, aunque no este Isei, eso no significa que no haya algún pervertido que recibirá palizas.

 **Itachi Susanoo:** Gracias por el review y aquí tienes el nuevo cap.

 **darwinsito:** Gracias por el review y como ya he dicho varias veces, no siempre se puede agradar a todo el mundo.

 **XxREYxX:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y aquí tienes el nuevo cap para que no tengas que esperar más.

 **Guerrerowalker** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y créeme que tengo muchas escenas como esa preparas para Naruto.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **miku4747:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videjuego/película que aparezca en este fic, solo son míos las creaciones originales que mi perturbada mente cree._

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un Demonio Cualquiera.

El sol de la tarde teñía de naranja el cielo sobre la cuidad de Kuoh, los estudiantes se retiraban a sus hogares tras concluir las actividades de sus clubes, aunque cierto club de lo oculto más bien se preparaba para iniciar las suyas. Esa misma tarde habían recibido un mensaje en que se les pedía que acabasen con un demonio callejero que se encontraba en alguno de los edificios abandonados de la parte vieja de la cuidad. El mensaje les advertía también de que extremasen las precauciones, ese demonio había dejado atrás todo pensamiento racional y se había vuelto completamente una bestia sedienta de sangre.

-Repasemos una ultima vez el plan, Akeno, Koneko, vosotras os encargareis de dificultar sus movimiento y de evitar que pueda pueda a atacar.-Dijo Rias mientras terminaba el circulo de transporte.

-Hai Bouchou.-Respondieron a la vez, Akeno había cambiad su uniforme de la escuela por un traje de sacerdotisa y Koneko se había colocado un par de guantes negros sin dedos con el dibujo de una huella de gato en color rosa.

-Isae y Kira, ustedes se encargaran de de llevar a ese demonio a un lugar cerrado donde yo me encargaré de acabar con él de un solo golpe a ser posible.-La rubia asintió a las palabras de su ama, había convocado una espada de estilo occidental y ahora la llevaba colgando de su cintura.

-T-trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda Bouchou.-Isae estaba bastante nerviosa, esta iba a ser la primera vez que se enfrentaría a un demonio callejero y estaba sin duda bastante preocupada por lo que podría llegar a suceder.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Isae_san, si algo sucede Akeno_sempai y Koneko estarán allí para cubrir nuestras espaldas.-Trató de tranquilizar la rubia a la pelicastaña que dirigió una mirada a los dos mencionadas que la sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y además, yo nunca permitiría que le pasara nada a uno de mis queridos sirvientes.-Concluyó Rias con una confiada sonrisa que imbuyó gran confianza en la chica.

Minutos más tarde toda la nobleza Gremory se encontraba a las afueras de la zona vieja de la cuidad de Kuoh, llena de edificios, almacenes y fabricas que habían sido abandonadas hacía ya un par de décadas.

-Huele a sangre y...¿fuego?-Comentó algo confundida la nekomata.

-¿Fuego?-Respondieron a la vez las otras 4 chicas, de pronto se produjo una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de donde estaban, vieron el humo ascender al cielo y como las llamas crepitaban entre dos almacenes que eran poco a poco consumidos por el fuego.

No hizo falta decir nada más, todas empezaron a correr hacía el lugar, mientras corrían vieron marcas de zarpazos en algunas de las paredes de los edificios. Antes de que pudiesen llegar vieron como algo grande y peludo caía a unos metros delante suya. Parecía una especie de perro, de uno metros, pelaje sucio, afiladas garras y colmillos, y ojos rojo sangre. El "perro" parecía haber aterrizado con algo o alguien bajo sus poderosas zarpas.

- **¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** -Rugió el demonio a lo que había debajo de él.

-Tienes que lavarte los diente colega, te huele el aliento a pozo.-El perro salió volando cuando lo que había debajo suya lo pateo con fuerza.

Rias, Akeno, Kira y Koneko se quedaron completamente sin palabras al ver quien salió de debajo de aquel ser. Ese cabello rojo, esos ojos azules, era imposible para cualquiera de ellas no reconocerlo al instante. El perro aterrizo sobre sus patas a unos metros del pelirrojo que se levantaba con calma del suelo, se sacudía el polvo de encima y daba un par de pasos al frente mientras el demonio volvía a rugir con fuerza.

-Como suele decir el dicho, "perro que ladra no muerde"-En la mano derecha del ojiazul se formó un circulo mágico de color arena, una enorme espada de como mínimo 2 metros de longitud, 50cm de ancho, de hoja dentada, sin guardia y mango circular.-¡Ruge con fuerza Iwa-ju (Bestia de Roca)!-

Agarró aquella espada con las dos manos y la alzó por encima de su cabeza, cuando la dejó caer todas pudieron sentir como el suelo temblaba. Una enorme brecha de la que salieron afiladas rocas se formó en el suelo y avanzó con rapidez hacia el frente. El perro recibió el impacto de lleno, su cuerpo se llenó de magulladuras y salió despedido hacia arriba. El pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo, la gran espada desapareció de su mano antes de que diese un gran salto mientras un nuevo circulo mágico se formaba en su mano derecha, este de color amarillo. En su mano apareció una claymore, la guardia de color dorado parecía imitar la forma de un rayo, la hoja era plana, no muy ancha y tenia el filo de color azul eléctrico.

-¡Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago)!-La espada se rodeo de electricidad y empezó a producir un estruendoso sonido, a continuación lo único que pudieron ver las chicas fue una linea de estática atravesar de lado a lado al demonio, un enorme tajo apareció a lo largo de su pecho, cayó con fuerza contra el suelo donde rápidamente se empezó a forma un charco de sangre mientras Naruto caía gracilmente delante suya.-Este es tu castigo por traicionar a tu amo y asesinar a inocentes. Yo, Naruto, en nombre del Clan Gremory doy fin a tu patética existencia, Hakai no Jōnetsu Honō (Fervor de Llamas de la Destrucción).-

El ojiazul alzó su mano izquierda y de ella brotó un torrente de llamas con tintes negros, las llamas cubrieron por completo al demonio que se empezó a retorcer en el suelo, rugió y aulló de dolor mientras las llamas lo consumían hasta no dejar más que cenizas. Naruto se estiró un poco tras aquello, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando fue derribado por un borrón rojizo. Al caer al suelo y ver de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron enormes al toparse cara a cara con Rias que lo abrazaba con fuerza como si temiese que se fuese a marchar si lo soltaba.

-Rias_ojou.-Murmuró el muchacho mientras Rias dejaba salir un par de lagrimas.

-¡Baka! S-sabes, ¿sabes acaso lo preocupada que he estado por ti? ¡3 años enteros sin noticias tuyas! ¡Baka, baka, baka!-Exclamó la Gremory golpeando varias veces el pecho de Naruto que simplemente se dejaba golpear, cuando la chica paró él puso su mano en su mejilla, le limpió las lagrimas y la hizo mirarlo.

-Esta aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba Ojou.-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, Rias solo pudo sonrojoarse y enterrar su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul.

-Baka.-Murmuró de forma linda la chica ocultando su rostro.

-(¿Ese chico es Naruto_san?)-Se preguntó a su misma la pelicastaña mientras veía la escena.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Naruto_kun.-Saludó Akeno que se había acercado a la pareja de pelirrojos cuando estos se levantaron del suelo.

-Si, me alegro de volver a veros Akeno_san.-Respondió Naruto generando algo de celos en la pelinegra, a Rias le había dicho que estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba ya ella nada.-Y si me permites decirlo, os habéis vuelto muy hermosa en estos años.-

-...Ara, ara, me haces sonrojar Naruto_kun.-Dijo Akeno con una mano en sus sonrojadas mejillas ganándose una mirada fija de Rias.

-B-buenas d-días, digo noches, Naruto_kun.-Saludo algo sonrojada y nerviosa la rubia.

-Buenas noches Kira_san, Koneko_san, me alegra verlas tan radiantes como siempre.-Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar a Kira mientras la peliblanca se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas sonrojadas.-Y creo que no tengo el placer de conoceros señorita.-

-...¿Eh?-Respondió la pelicastaña añ notar que era a ella a quien se estaba dirigiendo el pelirrojo, la chica se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azules y esa sonrisa que Naruto le dirigía, se quedó completamente muda y con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ella es Isae Hyoudou, se volvió mi sirvienta hace un par de semana tras ser atacada por una ángel caída.-Explicó Rias al ver que Isae no iba a dejar de balbucear.

-Un placer conocerte Isae_san, yo soy Naruto, mayordomo y guardaespaldas de Rias_ojousama.-Se presentó el chico con una ligera reverencia.

-¿Cuando has vuelto a Japon Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Rias mientras empezaban a caminar de regreso al circulo de transporte.

-Hoy mismo, hace un par de horas de echo, cuando bajé del avión recibí una llamada de vuestro padre informándome sobre la existencia de ese demonio por lo que vine lo más rápido posible a encargarme de él.-Contestó el muchacho con tranquilidad pero se dio cuenta de un detalle, Rias parecía algo molesta y el podía imaginarse porque.-Creo que vuestro padre no sabia que le habían encargado a usted la tarea de acabar con ese demonio.-

-Si, seguro.-Respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado molesta.

-¿Que es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo Naruto_kun? Apenas hemos logrado enterar de un par de cosas.-Preguntó Akemo con curiosidad y queriendo cambiar de tema.

-He estado viajando por todo el globo, aprendiendo cosas nuevas y entrenando día a día para volverme más fuerte y así poder proteger a Ojou de cualquier mal.-Respondió Naruto haciendo sonrojar a la Gremory lo que hizo reír un poco a Akeno.

-D-dejemos eso para más tarde, ahora volvamos al edificio del club.-Dijo la sonrojada ojiazul mientras llegaban al punto exacto donde se habían teletransportado anteriormente esa misma noche.

-¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo Ojou, vuestro padre ha comprado una casa para que no tengáis que seguir usando el antiguo edificio de la Academia Kuoh como residencia.-Recordó el chico en ese momento.

-¿Y eso para que? En el edifico del club estamos bien.-Respondió Rias algo enfadada ya que como siempre su padre decidía cosas para ella sin tenerla en cuenta.

-Piense en esto Ojou, a partir de ahora irá incrementando el numero de sus sirvientes y ese viejo edificio, aunque está bien para reuniones, no sirve realmente como vivienda.-Explico de forma razonable del ojiazul.-Ademas, en esta nueva casa podréis entrenar mucho mejor, cuenta con multitud de salas equipadas para todo tipo de entrenamiento.-

-...Esta bien, volvamos al club para recojer nuestras cosas antes de mudarnos.-Aceptó Rias no pudiendo negar nada de lo que había dicho Naruto, Akeno activó el circulo de transporte y tras un destello de luz estaban de regreso en la sala del club.

-B-buchou, yo debo de regresar ya a casa.-Dijo Isae tras mirar el reloj de la sala.

-Claro, ya es bastante tarde y tus padres se preocuparan si te retrasas más tiempo.-Dijo Rias que recordó en ese momento como la chica había vuelto a ser atacada por un ángel caído hacía un par de noches.-Naruto_kun, hay algo que tengo que pedirte.-

-¿De que se trata Ojou?-Preguntó el pelirrojo alejándose un poco junto a Rias de las demás chicas.

-¿Podrías escoltar a Isae hasta su casa? Hay un grupo de ángeles caídos en alguna parte de la cuidad que no somos capaces de ubicar y parece ser que tienen como objetivo a Isae. Ella aun no sabe como defenderse sola y me preocupa que la vuelvan a atacar.-Explicó la Gremory haciendo asentir al chico que tomaría el encargo con mucho gusto.-Mientras la llevas a su casa nosotras prepararemos todo para mudarnos.-

-No es necesario que hagan eso Ojou, cuando regrese yo puedo encargarme de todo.-Dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada molesta de la ojiazul.

-No estamos paraplejicas, podemos recoger nuestras cosas perfectamente por nosotras mismas.-Contestó seriamente Rias.

-E-entendido, escoltaré a Isae-san y regresaré lo antes posible.-Aceptó el muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y-y Naruto_kun.-Dijo Rias algo sonrojada cuando el chico ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse.-E-estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto a mi lado.-

-Y yo no podría ser más feliz de regresar de regreso a su lado Ojou.-Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que la cara de la Gremory se pusiera tan roja como su cabello.

La pelicastaña miraba fijamente el suelo mientras caminaba agarrando su cartera con las dos manos, sus ojos de vez en cuando miraban hacía la derecha solo para inmediatamente volver a mirar al suelo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. A su lado, Naruto, caminaba con tranquilidad, con las manos a la espalda. El chico se había cambiado de ropa antes de salir, algo normal pues no iba a ir con su traje de batalla por las calles. El pelirrojo vestía unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones oscuros con un cinturón marrón, una camisa negra de manga larga con el dibujo de la silueta de un dragón oriental en color dorado bajo una americana azul añil.

-No muerdo si eso es lo que te preocupa.-Bromeó el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

-N-no es eso, e-es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estar a solas con chicos.-Dijo la chica algo avergonzada.-Buchou te ha pedido que me acompañes porque piensa que pueden volver a atacarme, ¿cierto?-

-Así es, esta preocupada por ti y no quiere que te pase algo.-Afirmó el chico con tranquilidad.

-Ahora mismo no soy más que un estorbo para Buchou y las demás.-Dijo de pronto Isae haciendo que el ojiazul se le quedase mirando.-No se como luchar, no se usar magia ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera soy capaz de defenderme por mi misma pero...pero yo quiero ser de ayuda, no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo por siempre, Buchou confía en mi pero...no se.-

-Si crees que eres débil, trata con todas tus fuerzas de volverte fuerte, si crees que no puedes más, esfuérzate el doble, el triple, diez veces más, mil veces veces más y veras como eres capaz de llegar aun más lejos. Nadie en este mundo nace siendo fuerte, todo se logra a través del esfuerzo, empeño y dedicación, no dejándose vencer por los obstáculos del camino por muy duros o imposible que parezcan, mientras tu no te rindas siempre podrás seguir avanzando cada vez con más y más fuerza.-Isae se había quedado hipnotizada mirando en ese momento al sonriente pelirrojo, no lo entendía del todo, el porque su corazón había empezado a latir con tan rápido y con tanta fuerza.-Ademas, eres la Sekyryuutei, estas destinada a hacer grandes cosas.-

-¿Como...-Dijo completamente desconcertada Isae volviendo al mundo real, ¿como sabía sobre eso el pelirrojo cuando aun no se lo había dicho a nadie?

-¿Como lo se? Es fácil, digamos que se me da bastante bien sentir las presencias a mi alrededor, incluso aquellas que están selladas, adema de que en uno de mis viajes me encontré a tu "nemesis" por lo que se como se siente la presencia de los dragones celestiales.-Explicó Naruto dejando aun más asombrada a la pelicastaña.-¿Tienes curiosidad?

-Si, ¿como es el Hakuryuukou?-Preguntó la chica queriendo saber como era la persona contra la que estaba supuestamente destinada a luchar.

-Es muy fuerte, aunque es normal ya que a pesar de que creo que tenéis la misma edad lleva mucho más tiempo que tu entrenando. Es alguien que tiene claras sus metas, tiene una voluntad y una determinación realmente grandes y aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, me cae bastante bien tengo que admitirlo.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa serena mientras Isae empezaba a darle vueltas a aquellas palabras, sin lugar a dudas si se tenia que enfrentar al Hakuryuukou en un futuro cercano barrería el suelo con ella y Ddraig sin problema alguno.

-"Ara, ara, seguro que si Naruto_kun estuviese aquí esto sería más fácil".-Recordó aquellas palabras que la Himejima había dicho cuando estaba entrenando hace unos días.

-¡N-naruto_san!-Exclamó de pronto la chica llamando la atención del muchacho que quedó bastante impresionando al ver la determinación con la que le miraba la chica.-¿P-podrias ayudarme a entrenar?

-...Claro, será un placer ayudarte Isae_san.-Respondió el chico tras pensárselo unos segundos haciendo aparecer una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la Hyoudou.

Uno cuantos minutos más tarde llegaron a la puerta de la residencia de la chica donde se despidieron tras haber acordado una hora y un lugar donde entrenar. Tras cerrarse la puerta de la casa, Naruto dio media vuelta, con un rostro bastante serio y se quedó mirando una zona cerca de una farola donde no había luz.

-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de dejar de jugar a las escondidas?-De detrás de la farola apareció un hombre enfundado en una gran gabardina gris y un sombrero de ala ancha que tapaba casi todo su rostro.

-Realmente no debes de ser muy inteligente, si yo estuviese en tu lugar simplemente hubiese pasado de largo sin decir nada, ahora acabaré contigo y esa chica.-Dijo el hombre mientras a su espalda se desplegaban dos grandes alas de plumas negras y en su mano aparecía una lanza de luz, el caído sonreía seguro de su victoria pues podía sentir que el poder del pelirrojo era bastante bajo.

-Soy bastante inteligente, ¿sabes? Sino lo fuese no sabría como mantener bajo mi nivel de poder para engañar a personajes de relleno idiotas como tu que solo sirven para una escena, adiós ángel caído.-El hombre, aun desconcertado por aquellas palabras, solo pudo girarse para ver que ahora el pelirrojo se encontraba a un par de metros detrás de él con una katana de estilo tradicional en su mano derecha, tenia la tsuka negra con rombos de color rojo, la guardia en forma de rombo y la hoja negra como el carbón con el filo en un brillante color rojo sangre.-Kurai Ningyōtsukai (Sombría Titiritera).-

El caído vio como de aquella espada salían cientos de hilos que se conectaron a las demás sombras de la calle, un simple movimiento de la mano del pelirrojo y todas las sombras se alzaron del suelo transformándose en decenas de espadas que seguían unidas a aquella katana. No pudo siquiera defenderse cuento fue atravesado por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un alfiletero, su cuerpo cayó al suelo cuando las espadas de sombras se retiraron de él para volver a sus lugares. Mientras en el suelo se formaba un charco de sangre debajo suya vio como el muchacho se acercaba a él, pero algo había cambiado, sus ojos azules se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona con su espada apoyada contra su hombro.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no te fíes ni de tu propia sombra?-Preguntó de forma burlesca el muchacho, de su katana ya solo salía una linea la cual se conectaba con la sombra del caído la cual se extendía sobre gran parte del cuerpo de este que ahora al fin comprendía porque no había sido capaz siquiera de defenderse, su propia sombra se había vuelto contra él impidiendo que pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-T-tu, ¿quien d-demonios eres?-Preguntó con sus sus ultimas fuerzas mientras escupía algo de sangre.

-¿Yo? Solo soy un demonio cualquiera a las ordenes del clan Gremory y que actualmente trabaja como mayordomo y guardaespaldas de la heredera Rias Gremory, mi nombre es Naruto...-Los ojos del caído se abrieron a más no poder tras escuchar la palabras que le siguió al nombre del pelirrojo el cual simplemente levantó su espada sobre su cabeza, las sombras volvieron a conectarse formando esta vez un especie de mazo gigante el cual cayó con fuerza sobre el hombre que lo ultimo que pudo ver fueron aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre y esa sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí el cap de hoy y como siempre os dejo con una escena final que os deje con ganas de más jejeje. Como habéis podido ver Naruto no es alguien a quien se deba subestimar o puedes acabar muuuuy mal, siento no poder dejaros mostraros una imagen de como se ven las espadas pero todas son creaciones originales mías y no he podido encontrar alguna imagen que se acerque a la apariencia que tienen. Solo me queda deciros lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, queráis darme alguna idea o consejo, o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, no olvidéis de pasaros por mis otros fics y si tenéis tiempo por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) para reíros de lo manco que soy, cuidaos y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-Akuma sale de escena con una extintor en cada mano dirigiéndose a la cocina de su casa que más bien parece las puertas del infierno.**


	3. Un Nuevo Profesor

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videjuego/película que aparezca en este fic, solo son míos las creaciones originales que mi perturbada mente cree._

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Profesor.

El sol brillaba en el cielo sobre la cuidad de Kuoh, un nuevo día comenzaba y cierta heredera del clan Gremory dormía en su nueva cama. La casa que había comprado su padre para que viviese ella y su nobleza era realmente grande, una gran mansión de 6 pisos de altura y dos sótanos, el primero era un gimnasio enorme lleno de maquinas de todo tipo y el segundo una biblioteca llena hasta los topes de libros. El cuarto de la pelirroja era bastante amplio, con una gran cama de sabanas de seda en la cual dormía Rias tal y como llegó al mundo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a cierto pelirrojo, Naruto vestía un uniforme de mayordomo negro de botones dorados con una corbata de igual color y sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes blancos.

-Rias_ojou, ya es hora de levantar, el desayuno no tardará mucho en estar listo.-Dijo con voz suave el ojiazul moviendo un poco a la Gremory que abrió un poco sus ojos.

-...Naruto_kun.-Murmuró aun medio dormida la chica antes de sonreír, atrapó entre sus brazos a un desprevenido pelirrojo y se lo llevo con ella la cama donde la pelirroja quedó abrazando el rostro del chico entre sus suaves pechos.-Naruto_kun, al fin estas conmigo.-

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a su lado Ojou pero si no se levanta ya acabará llegando tarde a clase.-Dijo Naruto tras lograr zafarse del abrazo de la ojiazul que hizo un lindo mohín.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que ayudarme a vestirme.-Dijo Rias con un pequeño sonrojo y una mirada algo juguetona.

-Como ordene.-Aceptó el pelirrojo con un asintiendo con la cabeza.

Naruto tomó la ropa de Rias de un gran armario, mientras la pelirroja, aunque algo sonrojada, se levantaba de su cama completamente desnuda. Primero el ojiazul le ayudo con sus bragas, de seda de color rojo y encaje a juego con su sujetador. Tras ayudarla con la ropa interior el pelirrojo procedió a ayudarla con su camisa, la falda y la capa del uniforme, el sonrojo y la sonrisa en la cara de la Gremory no se fue en ningún momento mientras Naruto hacía esto con una serena sonrisa en su rostro.

-El desayuno estará listo dentro de poco Ojou, por favor no se retrase mucho en bajar.-Informó el chico antes de salir cerrando la puerta.

-...-Rias se dejó caer sobre su cama y abrazó uno de los cojines con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.-Al fin estás conmigo de nuevo Naruto_kun...si solo no existiese ese maldito compromiso...-

La pelirroja bajo tras 5 minutos al comedor de la casa, era una habitación bien decorada con una larga mesa donde ya la esperaban Akeno, Koneko y Kira. En la mesa estaba servido un abundante y delicioso desayuno de estilo ingles que el pelirrojo había preparado. Rias se sentó al lado de su fiel reina antes de empezar a comer el delicioso desayuno, fue entonces que Naruto, vestido con su ropa de calle, hizo acto de aparición en la sala.

-Espero que os esté gustando el desayuno.-Deseo el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba su americana.

-Está delicioso Naruto_kun, ¿vas a algún lado?-Preguntó con curiosidad Rias

-Así es, tengo un asunto del que encargarme cuanto antes, os veré más tarde.-Dijo el muchacho antes de salir de casa dejando con la duda a las chicas.

-Me pregunto que tendrá que hacer.-Dijo la pelinegra en voz alta lo que todas estaban pensando.

Mientras las chicas desayunaban con calma el delicioso desayuno que el pelirrojo les había preparado, en otro punto de Kuoh cierta pelicastaña salia por la puerta de su casa con una rebanada de pan tostado en la boca. Isae iba algo apurada, se había quedado dormida porque su despertador no había sonado, lo que era completamente normal ya que ella misma lo había estampado contra la pared mientras dormía. La cara de la chica se puso roja ya que el porque su despertador acabó de esa forma se debía a que sus sueños se pusieron algo intensos cuando cierto ojiazul apareció en ellos.

-(Maldita sea, nunca debí haber leído esos estúpidos libros naranjas que Otou_san escondía en su estudio, me estoy volviendo una pervertida).-Se dijo así misma la pelicastaña con la cara roja.

-¿Cual es la escusa hoy Isae?-Preguntó alguien delante suya haciendo que la chica sonriese un poco y se rascase la nuca algo apenada.

Se trataba de una chica alta, de largo cabello naranja que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja con un par de mechones a los lados de su rostro de ojos color ocre. La chica era de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, piernas largas y pechos copa C rondando el D. Al igual que la Hyoudou usaba el uniforme de la academia Kuoh pero sin la capa y con el lazo algo suelto. La pelinaranja ademas de llevar consigo su maleta con los libros, llevaba un porta-shinai en su hombro derecho.

Junto a la chica de ojos color ocre había dos chicas más, una chica de cabello castaño claro con un clip de pelo en el lado derecho de su cabello y los ojos del mismo color que su pelo. La pelicastaña era un poco más baja de Isae, delgada y de pechos copa B, usaba el uniforme de la academia con un short bajo la falda y unos calentadores blancos. La tercera chica era un poco más alta que la Hyoudou, tenia el cabello de color rosa oscuro, largo hasta media espalda y ojos de color ambarino. La pelirrosa poseía una figura bastante curvilínea y desarrollada para su edad, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y pechos copa D. Llevaba un adorno en forma de corazón en el lado derecho de su cabello y un pequeño bolso con la forma de la cara de un zorrito en su cintura.

-Gomen, mi despertador se descompuso.-Se disculpo Isae al llegar junto a ellas.

-¿Cuantos van ya este mes?-Preguntó la pelicastaña a la pelirrosa.

-Creo que unos 6.-Respondió esta junto con una risilla.

-Ya da igual, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde.-Dijo la pelinaranja poniendo en marcha al grupo.

Las 4 chicas marcharon a paso rápido hacia la academia Kuoh, era sin duda un grupo un tanto curioso pero eso a Isae le daba bastante igual. La pelinaranja se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo, era un año mayor que ella ademas de ser una de sus mejores amigas desde que eran pequeñas, prácticamente esas dos se habían criado juntas. La pelicastaña de nombre Mikoto Misaki se había unido a ellas en segundo y tercer año de primaria respectivamente y a la pelirosa de nombre Ahri Aohara la habían conocido el año pasado al entrar a Kuoh y se habían echo buenas amigas tras estar un año entero en la misma clase. Al llegar a la academia Isae, Mikasa y Ahri se fueron a su aula de segundo mientras Ichigo se iba a la suya que casualmente era la misma que la de Rias y Akeno.

-Buenos días Kurosaki_san, ¿se ha vuelto a quedar Isae dormida?-Saludó y preguntó Rias a Ichigo mientras esta se sentaba en su asiento.

-Se le ha vuelto a romper el despertador.-Respondió la pelinaranja haciendo reír un poco a la Gremory y a la Himejima.

Tras unos minutos la puerta de la clase volvió a ser abierta, esta vez por Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ademas de la heredera del clan Sitri, y junto con ella venia su fiel reina Tsubaki.

-Buenos días Sona, Tsubaki.-Saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa a las dos chicas haciendo que la Sitri alzase una ceja.

-Buenos días Rias, se te ve muy contenta hoy, ¿ha ocurrido algo?-Preguntó curiosa Sona tomando asiento junto a Tsubaki.

-Su querido príncipe azul ha regresado.-Dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona Akeno haciendo que la Gremory se ponga como su cabello.

-¿Príncipe azul?-Pregunto desconcertada la Kurosaki.

-¡A-keee-noo!-Exclamó Rias algo molesta y sonrojada haciendo reir a la ex-ángel caída.

-Bien clase, silencio, silencio, tengo algo importante que deciros.-Dijo la tutora de la clase al entrar por la puerta.-Se que hoy a esta hora os debía de tocar una hora de clase libre puesto que el profesor de historia y filosofía del año pasado se ha jubilado, pero ya hemos encontrado quien lo sustituya. Adelante, ya puedes pasar.-

El silencio se hizo total en el aula cuando la puerta se abrió, por esta entró un hombre joven de poco más de 20 años, cabello rojo intenso atado en una larga cola de cabello y unos brillantes ojos azules. Usaba unos zapatos de vestir negros, uno pantalón gris con la raya en medio, una camisa blanca, una americana marrón y unos lentes.

-Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Naruto y a partir de hoy me encargaré de daros clase de historia y filosofía, espero que podamos llevarnos bien ya que esta es mi primera vez como profesor.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una serena sonrisa.

-¡Kyaaaaa!-Gritaron algunas chicas con los ojos en forma de corazón y las mejillas algo sonrojadas asustando un poco al ojiazul.

-¿Tiene novia Naruto_sensei?-Preguntó de pronto una chica.

-¿Que clase de chicas le gustan sensei?-Preguntó otra, y luego otra, y luego otra.

-Buena suerte chico.-Dijo la tutora desde la puerta alzando su dedo pulgar dejando al pobre pelirrojo siendo rodeado por la chicas, por un hueco entre estas puedo ver la cara de desconcierto de la pelirroja.

-Ayuda.-Dijo solo moviendo los labios mientras era engullido por la marea de chicas.

Después de que Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki ayudasen al pelirrojo para que pudiera escapar de las emocionadas estudiantes, este pudo dar inicio a su primera clase como profesor. Tras terminar la hora, Naruto acudió al salón de clase donde se encontraban Isae, Mikoto y Ahri, haciendo que la primera de estas se pusiera como un tomate al recordar algunos fragmentos del sueño que había tenido esa noche. Una vez que finalizaron las clases todo el grupo Gremory se reunió en el salón del club y por supuesto cierta ojiazul no tardó mucho en dejar caer la pregunta.

-¿Porque has empezado a trabajar aquí de profesor Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Rias mientras el pelirrojo empezaba a preparar un poco de té.

-Porque de esta forma puedo seguir cumpliendo con mi trabajo de ser vuestro guardaespaldas, ademas, según se, necesitabais de un profesor que se encargara de supervisar este club, así que a partir de ahora también soy el supervisor del club de ocultismo de la academia Kuoh.-Respondió Naruto mientras ponía a calentar la tetera.-Y de esta forma puedo también justificar mi presencia en la academia mientras entreno a Isae_san.-

-¿Entrenar a Isae_sempai?-Preguntó curiosa la loli peliblanca haciendo que las demás se quedasen viendo a la pelicastaña.

-A-ayer cuando Naruto_san me llevo a casa le pedí que me entrenará. Actualmente yo no se luchar por mi misma y no quiero ser un lastre para las demás.-Respondió con seriedad la Hyoudou.

-Isae tu no eres una carga para ninguna de nosotras.-Se apresuró a decir Kira.

-Si que lo soy, y es por eso que le pedí a Naruto_san que me ayudase a entrenar, así podré estar a la altura de las expectativas de Buchou.-Contestó Isae dejando impresionados a las chicas, Rias solo podía sonreír ante aquellas palabras mientras Naruto retiraba la tetera del fuego.

-Esas palabras son muy nobles por tu parte Isae.-Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo empezaba a servir el humeante té.

-Supongo que cuento con su permiso Ojou- Comento Naruto tras terminar de servir el humeante té.

-Por supuesto que si, y de echo me gustaría que empezarais de inmediato.-Dijo de muy buen humor la pelirroja quedó no podía sentirse más orgullosa por las palabras Isae.

-Bien, pues, ¿que es lo que le habéis estado enseñando hasta ahora?-Preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-Estuvimos tratando de hacer que Isae lograse crear una bola de fuego, como es la Sekiryuutei Buchou pensó que sería normal que pudiese usar fuego.-Respondió Kira haciendo que el ojiazul riese un poco-¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-Pues que estáis tratando de hacer que Isae_san vuele antes de que sepa siquiera gatear. A ver, para empezar, ¿Le habéis echo siquiera la prueba de actitudes?-Preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que la pelicastaña inclinarse la cabeza con duda.

-La verdad es que no pudimos ya que no contamos con los medios para hacerla.-Contestó Rias a la pregunta.

-¿Prueba de aptitudes?-Preguntó con duda la mucha.

-Está una prueba por la cual se puede saber a que tipo de magia estas más vinculada. Cualquiera con algo de conocimiento y poder mágico suficiente puede hacer magia, pero cada uno somos más aptos para un tipo de magia que otra. Yo por ejemplo soy más hábil con el fuego, metal y rayo, esto no significa que no pueda usar otros tipos de elementos, es solo que cualquier elemento que no sea uno de esos tres me va a suponer un mayor esfuerzo, tanto aprenderlo como más tarde ser capaz de usarlo. ¿Entiendes por donde voy?-Hizo una pausa Naruto por si Isae se había perdido.

-C-Creo que más o menos si.-Respondió la pelicastaña.

-Bien, en ese caso.-Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un pequeño trozo de papel de unas 4 pulgadas.-Normalmente se suele utilizar aparatos mágicos para evitar accidentes pero ya que nadie en tu familia ha usado antes magia no creo que ocurra nada peligroso. Isae quiero que tome este papel y mandes algo de poder mágico a la mano con el que lo tomes, según la reacción que tenga el papel tras eso podremos saber a que elementos eres afín.-

-Entendido.-Dijo la Hyoudou antes de tomar el trozo de papel, el silencio reino unos segundos hasta que de golpe el papel en las manos de la chica salió ardiendo, tal y como Rias había pensado Isae era afín al fuego, pero entonces cuando casi más de la mitad del papel se había consumido, este fue dividido limpiamente.

-Como Ojou había supuesto eres afín al fuego pero parece que también lo eres al viento.-Informó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.-Ahora comenzaré a enseñarte a usar tus elementos, empezaremos con el viento ya que este te llevará más tiempo y lo que aprendas durante este entrenamiento te servirá para más tarde empezar con el fuego. Ojou, ¿podría prestarme algunos papeles qué no necesite?-

-Por supuesto, toma, puedes tomar todos estos.- Dijo la Gremory dándole al chico unos cuantos papeles que tenía en un cajón de su mesa.

-Bien, con estos serán suficientes, presta atención Isae, esto es lo que quiero que trates de hacer a partir de ahora.-Naruto puso su mano sobre las hojas antes de que todas fueran divididas en pequeños trozos de papel.

-Woow.-Fuera lo único que pudo decir la pelicastaña mientras el ojiazul tomaba todos los papelillos.

-Quiero que trates de repetir lo que yo he echo con cada uno de estos papeles, una vez logres que uno de ellos se divida a la perfección pasaremos al siguiente paso.-Comentó el chico mientras se ponía de pie.- Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que acudir a una auditoria.-

-Naruto_kun después de lo de esta mañana de verdad quieres tener un a auditoria con una alumna.-Comento la pelirroja con un ligero tono molesto en su voz.

-Como profesor es mi deber ayudar a aquellos alumnos que lo necesito necesiten.-Respondió antes de salir del salón del club, rato más tarde Koneko, Kira y Akeno partieron a cumplir con sus deberes, Isae trataba de lograr lo que el pelirrojo les había pedido y Rias revisaba algunos papeles.

El sol de la tarde bañaba la ciudad con su luz tiñendo la de hermosos colores naranjas como el tono de cabello de la chica que se encontraba en estos momentos en el aula de tercero. La puerta de clase se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a cierto pelirrojo de rostro sereno que avanzó hasta estar delante de la muchacha.

-Lamento haberte echo esperar Kurosaki_san. Bueno, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Según se vas bien en todas las asignaturas, sobretodo en educación física donde pareces destacar bastante.-Comenzó a hablar Naruto con su clásica serena sonrisa.

\- Déjate de tonterías, ¿quieres?-Respondió de forma cortante la sería pelinaranja.

-¿Tonterías? ¿No me digas que esto es una especie de encerrona? Vaya y yo que venía tan emocionado por poder ayudar a uno de mis preciados alumnos.-Respondió el ojiazul haciendo bufar molesta a Ichigo.

-Mira, no se si estas bajo las órdenes de Rias o Sona, pero te daré un consejo, si causas problemas acabaré contigo de inmediato.-Dijo tajante la chica mientras de su porta-shinai asomaba el mango de una katana, de color negro y con una pequeña cadena de unos 10 cm.

-Vaya, una zampakutou, hacia tiempo que no veía una.-Comentó Naruto con calma.-Y puedes estar tranquila Kurosaki_san, puedo asegurarte que no tengo pensado causar ninguno problema, la razón de mi presencia en esta academia es la de poder seguir cumpliendo con mi labor de mayordomo de Rias_ojousama.-

-(Entonces esta bajo las órdenes de Rias, no me agrada la idea de que este cerca de Isae pero creo que no puedo hacer nada con eso).- Pensó Ichigo antes de cerrar bien su porta-shinai y echarselo al hombro.-Mientras no causes ningún problema no pasará nada, pero ten presente una cosa, si le pasa algo a Isae te mataré con mis propias manos.-

-Isae_san tiene suerte de contar con una amiga que se preocupa tanto por ella.-Respondió el ojiazul mientras la chica pasaba por su lado.-Kurosaki_san, ¿me permitirías darte un consejo amistoso antes de que te marches?-

-¿Un consejo sobre...-Las palabras muririeron en la garganta de la pelinaranja al darse la vuelta, su cuerpo se quedó completamente clavado al suelo, no podía mover ni un solo músculo y lo que era peor, sentía como si unas manos invisibles tratarán de ahogarla. Delante suya Naruto aún la miraba con esa sonrisa calmada, pero ahora sus ojos azules se habían vuelto rojos y el aura alrededor suya era la cosa más terrorífica que había sentido en toda su vida.-La próxima a vez que vayas a reunirte "sola" con una demonio para hablar o tenderle una trampa, procura tener cuidado con que este no esté manteniendo su nivel bajo a posta, podrías toparte con una sorpresa de lo más desagradable. Nos vemos mañana en clase Kurosaki_san, despedirme también de Misaka_san cuando se despierte.-

Naruto dejo de emanar esa terrorífica aura antes de abandonar a paso tranquilo el aula, al abrir la puerta se pudo que la mencionada Misaka esta inconsciente apoyada contra la pared pero completamente intacta. Ichigo callo al suelo sobre sus rodillas y temblando ligeramente, tardó casi 10 minutos en lograr recomponerse y recuperar la fuerza necesaria en sus piernas para lograr ponerse de pie.

-¿Q-q-que o que e-era ese tipo?-Preguntó en voz alta la Kurosaki aun temblando un poco.

- _No tengo ni idea Ichigo, pero si se dos cosas, la primer, que sea lo que no es un demonio normal y corriente, y la segunda, que si lo hubiera querido te habría matado sin problemas._ -Dijo u a voz sería dentro de la cabeza de la chica que se quedó mirando un os instantes la puerta por donde había salido Naruto antes de ir a despertar a su amiga.

* * *

 **-Huuuuuuuuuuuuooooooooola gente, se se se, se que hace tiempo que no actualizaba, pero he estado muuuuy ocupado os lo aseguro, el cumpleaños de un colega, el inicio del curso, mi cumpleaños que fue el 28 de este mes...apenas he tenido tiempo de respirar joder.-**

 **-Eso y la falta de inspiración que has tenido últimamente.-Dice Ryuko apareciendo de pronto.**

 **-Y si a eso le añadimos tu verismo habitual...-Añade con una sonrisa burlona Airi haciendo que una flecha con la palabra VAGO se clave en el pecho del auto.**

 **-B-bueno, ahí lo tenéis, pero lo importante es que al fin esta tan ansiado cap, porque al menos según he sabido gracias a Facebook este fic os ha encantado, lo que me hace muy feliz la verdad. Como habéis podido ver ahora Naruto trabaja como profesor en Kuoh, Isae tienes una curiosas amigas, sobretodo dos de ellas no os parece jeje. Bueno gente no me voy a alargar mucho más porque me quiero ir a dormir de una vez, como siempre si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda, consejo o idea para el fic, siempre leo todo y cada uno de vuestros reviews. Se despide un día más este escritor recordándoos que si tenéis algo de tiempo libre os agradecería que os pasarais por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRuy) y que mis demás fics también están muy bien, cuidaos mucho y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **-Cuidaos mucho, matta nee.-Se despide la pelinegra.**

 **-Hasta la próxima, y recordad que la contestación a los reviews ahora es aquí abajo, cya.-Se despide la pelirroja de ojos bicolor.**

 **Reviews:**

 **alexzero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si, con Naruto de vuelta las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

 **Zaikort:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y es que es algo corto, estos primeros caps en los que no hay mucha acción no serán muy largos.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y bueno, creo que a cierto pollo le van a dar la paliza de su vida.

 **Loquin:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **james anderson:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **SILVERE ESPADACHIN:** Gracias por el review, jajaj y creo que te estas adelantando un poco compañero.

 **bladetri** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **loko89772** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **xirons** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y puedo asegurarte que lo que le dijo Naruto a ese caído es algo realmente importante para esta historia.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y creo que ya muchos ansían ese momento XD

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y el numero de espadas que tiene Naruto es algo que me guardo por ahora.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Leonardo872** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, yyyyyyyy...no quiero decir nada para no hacer spoiler.

 **adansasuke15:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Guerrerowalker** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Carl:** Gracias por el review y bueno, si estas leyendo esto supongo que si XD


End file.
